


Broken Rules

by Sweetferret



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Vampire Kageyama Tobio, Werewolf Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetferret/pseuds/Sweetferret
Summary: If you want to stay in a pack you must follow these simple rules:One, never lie to your pack.Two, don't leave the pack's territory on your own.Three, if by any chance you see a vampire, attack before they attack you first.The last one is the most important, Shouyou. You must never show compassion to a vampire.---Rules be damned. The times change, and old rules need to change with them.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	Broken Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_very_smol_frog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_smol_frog/gifts).



> It was hard to choose between the requests, but I selected the second one: Can be really any fantasy race (vampires, mermaids, werewolves, witches, etc) but they come from different worlds and have to break the rules to be together.  
> I really liked the breaking rules ides, so i came up with this. I just hope is good enough!  
> I didn't have the chance to ask for someone to beta it before posting, so hopefully everything makes sense.  
> Anyways, enjoy!!!

_ If you want to stay in a pack you must follow these simple rules. _

These words, said by his father when he was old enough to understand them, repeat in Shouyou's head as he sniffs a peculiar scent of blueberries and blood. Taking a look at his calm companion, he assumes they must not be able to feel the intruder's smell due to the howling wind and the heavy snow falling from the sky. For now that is.

Shouyou's frowns with worry.

_ One, never lie to your pack. _

"I'll patrol that area before going home! Tell the leader for me please!" Shouyou yells without waiting for an answer as he breaks into a sprint.

Jumping over a fallen trunk, Shouyou thinks he'll catch him faster as a full wolf, so as he gives wide steps and hunches to use all four limbs, orange fur grows all over his body, his claws and teeth get bigger and his nose transforms into a snout.

_ Two, don't leave the pack's territory on your own. _

He continues running even after the trees become far and few, relying on the snowstorm to cover his tracks and noticeable fur color from any curious eyes. In this weather though, no one would dare to come out… except for him of course.

_ Three, if by any chance you see a vampire, attack them before they attack you first. _

The scent becomes stronger and Shouyou's heart beats harder as the distance shortens. Soon, he sees a silhouette among the snow, wandering aimlessly in the storm. 

Shouyou smiles, giving a few more steps before jumping and colliding against the figure, pinning it to the cold ground.

He growls, staring with fake fury at the wide open blue eyes.

The surprise in them doesn't last long, and with annoyance the man says, "you're heavy."

Shouyou snorts, dropping the act, and rubs his head against his face, trying to show affection the best way he can in this form.

"Alright, alright. Get off. Let's go to the hideout first." 

Shouyou stares at him, at Kageyama Tobio, the prince of the vampires-- the main representative of the werewolves' enemy--for a couple of seconds more, taking in everything about his favorite person.

He looks about the same as ever, pale skin, rosy cheeks, black silky hair, but surrounded by the snow he seems even more gorgeous, almost ethereal. 

They start making their way to their hideout, a small old cabin Shouyou found the first few weeks he went scouting unclaimed territory with his dad. At that moment he never thought it would be useful for something --the wooden walls were thin, with a few missing planks here and there, and the rusted metallic roof had holes that let the elements inside-- but after fixing the problematic things, it became the perfect place for his secret meetings.

_ The last one is the most important Shouyou. You must never show compassion to a vampire. _

Once inside the cabin, Shouyou shakes off the snow from his fur and, taking a look at Kageyama, who is taking out his long coat, fetches a folded blanket that he throws at him.

"I already told you I don't mind the cold." Despite his words, he puts it over his shoulders and strokes Shouyou's head.

Shouyou scoffs, and after rubbing his cheek against Kageyama's palm, goes to the other room to transform back. He never liked others seeing the process.

"Well, I do! And now you feel like an ice cube," he answers Kageyama as soon as his human vocal cords come back. 

Returning to the main room, Shouyou takes another blanket from an old chair and covers himself with it. 

"You never complained before."

"'cus it was summer, now it's winter and you're colder than ever. That's not important though! You came too close to my pack's territory, what if they had been the ones that found you?!" 

Kageyama shakes his head. He has a basket filled with berries in one hand. "They wouldn't be able," he says as he puts a berry in his mouth, "also, I knew you would be the only dumbass willing to go out in a storm like this." Sitting on the floor, he moves the blanket over his legs and motions for Shouyou to seat beside him.

Shouyou frowns and sits. "You were out in the storm too."

"But I'm not a dumbass." 

"And you weren't lost either, right?" Shouyou smirks.

Kageyama stays silent and Shouyou, knowing he's right, doesn't try to get more out of him. 

Moments pass and raising his free hand, Kageyama starts stroking Shouyou's head, between the wolf ears he never turns back. Shouyou closes his eyes.

The wind shakes the cabin every few seconds, and the cold manages to slip inside between the small holes in the walls, but to them, there's no other place they would rather be.

Both stay so long in silence that Shouyou slowly feels his eyelids growing heavier, but when Kageyama speaks again, his words and the meaning of them make every trace of drowsiness disappear.

"Run away with me."

Raising his head, Shouyou stares with confusion and worry. "Wh-what? To where...? Why?"

Without looking back, Kageyama frowns, leaving the empty basket on the floor and moving his hands to his lap.

"We can go anywhere we want, but far away from here and all their restrictions."

"That's…"

"Just think about it, we could finally be together and not have to sneak out to meet each other once in a blue moon." 

"Kageyama…"

"There must be some place where we can be a couple and it won't matter what we are or where we come from."

"... Something happened, right?" Shouyou notices Kageyama's trembling hands turn into fists, so he holds one, coaxing him to relax and let him hold it properly. 

Kageyama breathes deeply and releases the air slowly. "Yesterday was the 25th anniversary of my grandfather's disappearance, and with Miwa out still searching for him and my parents in who knows where, the council decided I need to step in and lead our community against your people."

Those simple words are all it takes for Shouyou to understand Kageyama's worries.

The fragile peace between werewolves and vampires was obtained almost two centuries ago, after a war that lasted for a millenia and ended with a lot of resentment on both sides. Starting a war now would be the beginning of another millenia of battles and death. Unless…

"What if we announce we're a couple. That would show them we can coexist despite our differences."

Kageyama grips Shouyou's hand. "I don't know about werewolves, but if a vampire breaks a rule, and this time it would be the most important one, the punishment is starving… and when a vampire starves… they become bloodthirsty beasts, surviving purely on instinct. A vampire in that state would do anything for a drop of blood, and I'm afraid they'll make me kill you in that form."

Shouyou takes a moment to process the information. Werewolves aren't that cruel, but if someone breaks a rule, they're vanished from the pack. In this case though, would the punishment be the same or worse? He doesn't recall anyone mentioning it.

"We need to escape. There's no other option." 

Shouyou frowns, biting his lip in thought. There must be another way out of this.

"I don't want to leave. My pack is my family, maybe if I try to talk with the leader-"

"So you choose  _ them. _ " Kageyama says the last word with venom in his voice, and releasing his hand harshly, stands up.

"No! That's the thing, I don't want to choose." Shouyou stands too.

"Even if they accept it, one group won't make a difference… If you don't want to leave, I guess we need to stop this altogether and break up now."

Not even the chance of a war, made his chest hurt and his eyes fill with tears like this.

"What?! N-No! Didn't you hear me? I-"

"Bye."

Kageyama rushes too the door. Snow and wind immediately make their way in when he opens the door, but that doesn't stop him from transforming. A trace of smoke and the strong flutter of wings are all he leaves behind, not doubting for a second despite Shouyou screaming his name into the storm.

Shouyou tries to go after him, yelling after him to come back, to talk about it, but without results. His scent is long gone, and the darkness that soon falls over him means he has been gone for too long. 

He returns in silence to his house, hides in his room and cries himself to sleep.

The next day he returns to the cabin, hoping to find Kageyama there. 

It's empty. Picking up the basket and blankets they let fall, he tries his best not to cry again. It feels strange to think they'll never talk again, never see each other again. 

Since they meet long, long ago, there was always the chance of another reunion. 

At first it was only because Shouyou wanted to scare away the blueberry-smelling vampire that was lurking near their territory, but no matter the tactic Kageyama always pinned him to the ground first and then left without hurting him. Shouyou didn't understand why he didn't attack, why he never used the fangs he had, so he continued picking fights with him. 

One day, both actually got hurt after Shouyou jumped on him and made them fall over a ledge. They shouted at each other, but somehow reached a sort of agreement and finally ended in the old cabin, where Shouyou discovered why Kageyama smelled like blueberries (he had a bag full of them), and more importantly why he wandered near the forest: he was following the few clues his grandfather left before fading away. 

Kageyama wasn't the blood-thirsty monster they taught him to hate. He was just someone that wanted answers.

This made Shouyou, for the first time, start questioning their rivalry with vampires.

From that moment, little by little they opened to each other, realized they had similar struggles, found joy in competing over mundane things, and lastly looked forward to meet again. 

They never found Kageyama's grandfather not matter where they were. 

When he told Shouyou he gave up, Shouyou invented excuses so he could spend more time with him, did his best to cheer him up showing him his favorite places. 

When Shouyou was denied that chance to compete in a regional tournament because of his general weakness, Kageyama helped him train, made him stronger, and he could show the elders and leader what he could really do if they gave him the chance. He didn't won, but his achivements there increased his pack's respect for him.

Kageyama was the first to confess his feelings, but Shouyou the first to kiss. Everything felt just right after that.

Despite the distance and time, they found ways to meet, found ways to have dates and show their love for tbe other.

Shouyou thought that they would overcome anything that came their way, was convinced of it.

So, was all the time they spent together in vain? It didn't mean anything to Kageyama? Because it meant everything to Shouyou, the person he is now is mostly thanks to him. 

Still, he can't choose between the people he loves. His mom makes sure he always has someone to talk to, his sister is his most stronger supporter along with Kageyama, his friends the most understanding people in the world, his leader a wise and patient woman. They would at least listen to him, isn't it? Or the only option is to flee like Kageyama intented to do?

All of these things and more repeat in Shouyou's head day after day, and despite trying to behave as usual, there's people who catch onto him.

"Shouyou, is everything alright?" His mom tells him one afternoon, after looking at him go to his room without having dinner again. 

He glances at her briefly and nods before closing his door.

Not a minute has passed when there's a knock and his mom's voice asking permission to come in.

Shouyou looks at a box containing trinkets and gifts from Kageyama, and opens the door.

"I'm just not hungry, don't worry," he tells her, faking a smile. 

His mom sighs. "I know you don't want to talk about whatever happed, but your family is here for you. You don't have to go through difficult times alone."

Shouyou looks down. Alone. Is that how Kageyama feels? He doesn't have his grandfather or sister, and could only see Shouyou every other month. Maybe he misunderstood Shouyou's words when he refused his proposition.

"Mom… there's someone I love…" He hopes he's making the right choice. "I have loved him for a while now."

The declaration catches her by surprise, but it was a possibilty given the time he spent out supposedly escouting the grounds. "Oh... I see. And why didn't you tell me? I want to meet the person you like that much." She smiles, reasurring him.

"There's just one small issue…" Shouyou turns back, showing his back to her, not ready to face the immediate consequences of his words. "He's a vampire." 

Silence.

The silence that follows is heavy, making Shouyou to think the worst. 

Outside everything goes on like normal, he can hear his sister talking with her friends, the wind picking up and shaking the house, their neighbours calling their kids home, but here, now, nothing will be the same. 

"Shouyou, I…"

"It's okay mom, he already broke up with me." He can't stop the way his voice cracks, and the tears that start falling over his cheeks. 

A hand lands softly on his shoulder, and slowly turns him around. Suddenly, he's being surrounded by his mom's arms, hugging him tightly. 

"I don't… understand how or why, but if you're so sad I can't possibly be mad at you. It'll be okay though."

Despite the kind words, Shouyou knows it won't be alright. He now understands why Kageyama felt betrayed. Shouyou was the only person he could call family left, and because he's hard headed he must have assumed the feelings weren't mutual. 

How can he get in touch with Kageyama now?

He wrecks his brain all day trying to think in a way he can sneak in his castle or relay a message but that night another option arises.

The entire pack is called to a reunion, and the leader informs them a council with a representative of every pack in the nation will be held soon. The reason? Preventing a war with the vampire community. The elders of the pack talk about the repercussions of a new war, what could be gained, what could be lost, and with a hint of disgust announce unprecedented guests at the council, a group from the vampire community that has a few proposals to prevent the war.

Shouyou perks up at this news. Kageyama  _ should _ be among the group going, he told him he was chosen to lead his people to battle, so he must be in a meeting like this one. Maybe if he convinces the leader to let him tag along, he can talk with Kageyama and then plan a course of action together. If his mom is able to see how much he means to him with a few words, at least a couple of others will see it too. If that doesn't work… better not to think about it.

"Leader! Please allow me to go with you!" Shouyou shouts at her before she can leave the room. 

Everyone turns to look at him, some hum in thought, others shake their heads in disapproval, but Shouyou ignores them all.

"To prevent a war in a time like this one you need someone with new views of the world. I may not be the smartest, but I can advise you what it means to young people to live in peace." 

The leader locks eyes with him and Shouyou does his best to not waver under her intense gaze. 

"Very well," she says after a moment of silence, as serious as ever. "It takes courage to speak big words, so I'll allow you to accompany me on this trip. Be ready to leave by the morning."

Shouyou grins at her and bows before running home to get ready. 

His mom helps him pack, his sister brings him snacks and both hug him tight before he leaves the house with the first rays of the sun. 

\---

The grand hall, used only for reunions like this one, bustles with noise. Werewolves of all ages and genders fill the room, talking among themselves, worrying about the looming of war or rejoicing in the possibility. 

Shouyou gulps as he follows his leader to their designed spot. He tries to track down Kageyama, but there's no trace of him or any vampire there yet.

The leader starts talking with her seatmate, a rather young woman from a pack in the mountains.

"Do you really think the vampires will declare a war with us?" The young woman asks, worry evident in her eyes.

"That would be the worst outcome. I just hope whoever comes, will be as reasonable as I hope we can be."

Hours pass and no trace or news of the guests arrives. The older members start complaining, the younger ones hope this doesn't mean the decision is already taken.

Suddenly, a faint scent of blueberries reach Shouyou, and he immediately knows what that means.

A single bat suddenly comes flying in, and everyone goes silent, staring at the animal circling the room before landing on the center and transforming among a curtain of smoke. 

"I apologize for the delay," a voice Shouyou knows well says, and as the smoke clears, he finally gets a view of Kageyama for the first time in months. 

For the occasion, he brushed his hair back and is using expensive looking clothes along a bluish black cape. Shouyou heart beats harder. Somehow he looks even more gorgeous than ever.

Opposite to what Shouyou is thinking, the room fills with words of disapproval and angry snarls, but Kageyama continues.

"I want to thank every one of you for taking the time to come here on such a short notice. I know the purpose is to reach a deal to prevent a war among our communities, but I came with only one proposal for all of you." 

Shouts, growls and horrible snarls overshadow Kageyama's voice, and something in Shouyou whispers he needs to protect him from the rest of the wolves. That's not necessary, of course.

"My only proposal," Kageyama shouts, making his voice heard, "it's for all of you to accept the union of our communities." The sudden request has an instant effect in the public, though not the same in all. The ones that remain silent listen to the others that continue complaining, some nod with some hesitation, the rest stare in disbelief, trying to get their minds to process the informetion. 

Kageyama gives his public a few minutes to rant or think before starting again. "My grandfather fought in our last war, he was a brave man that wanted the best for his people, and when he realized that that was to stop the war somehow he managed to deal a truce between us. One day he told me he wanted peace so he could raise his children and grandchildren safely, to be able to grow old and see this land flourish. I didn't understand the meaning of his efforts until I met someone I truly cared about." 

As he talks, more of the people fall silent, until he's the only was speaking.

Shouyou listens carefully, doing his best to remain calm despite his chest filling with warmthness and his stomach with butterflies. 

"So, please, let's put our differences aside, and use the time we have to relearn everything about us. I'll try my best to negotiate with my people, but I need reassurance that the werewolf community also wants to try. This is the only way no one in the future has ever to choose between peace and war, to flee or stay, their lover or family…" 

Shouyou doesn't know if Kageyama finished his speech, but he can't hold it anymore. He stands from his seat and runs to the center of the hall, barely leaving a second for everyone to register what he's going to do. 

Kageyama's eyes open wide as he sees Shouyou take a big leap towards him, but used to it reacts fast enough to open his arms and catch him, sadly, he still stumbles back and loses his balance, falling heavily to the floor.

Shouyou ignores the collective gasp of surprise, focusing only in the eyes of his favorite person.

"You're heavy, dumbass," Kageyama tells him, giving a small smile.

Shouyou laughs and does what his heart wants. He puts his hands on Kageyama's cheeks and kisses him, deep and needy, not bothered by the pointy fangs or the cold lips he used to complain about. Kageyama returns the kiss with the same intensity, dragging his hands to the back of Shouyou's head. 

_Shouyou,_ his dad had told him _,_ _if you break any of these rules--_

Rules be damned. The times change, and old rules need to change with them. He's glad his favorite person wants to change along with them. And the rest...?

"So!" Shouyou says, remembering he has an audience that still needs to give an answer. He stands, brushing his messy clothes, and grins widely. "Esteemed leaders and representatives of werewolves packs, do you accept the humble proposal of this fine gentleman?"

**Author's Note:**

> It's up to you what happens after this :)  
> Funfact, kageyama likes blueberries cuz i read it helps with anemia and you know, vampires drink blood cuz they need red cells and hemoglobin so uuh ye


End file.
